XMen Resident Evil Supernatural TF&TF 1
by Susanthegentle88
Summary: 4 Worlds combined into one!


S.E. Herr 28

**Short Story #4 (X – Men / Supernatural / Resident Evil / The Fast & The Furious)**

Jessica Winchester was now eighteen years old and the only child of Violet and Michael, and the second Goddaughter of Carlos Olivera. She had inherited her mother's Telekinetic power and her father's Bounty Hunter skills. She was living at Xavier's School for the Gifted while attending classes to learn how to control her powers. Her mother who was now thirty – seven was teaching literature in Charles Xavier's place after his death. Jean Grey (Phoenix) and Scott Summers (Cyclops) had also died so the school was very short staffed. The remaining Professors at the school other than Violet were, Ororo Munroe (Storm), Hank McCoy (Beast), Logan Howlett (Wolverine), Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler), and to fill in when needed were Warren Worthington (Angel), Bobby Drake (Iceman), Anna Marie (Rogue), Kitty Pryde (Shadowcat), and Piotr Rasputin (Colossus). Jessica enjoyed going to the school as it seemed she made friends with just about anyone but the downside was she hardly had a chance to see her father since he was always gone on a business trip. Carlos often came to see her throughout the years when she was going to the school because he always knew how important it was to stay involved in her life. One weekend, Violet and Michael decided to go on a very short Vacation without Jessica. She had no problem with it because she preferred to stay at the school with her friends. The one thing she didn't know was when she said goodbye to them, and that she loved them, that it was going to be the last time. While they were gone, they were hit by a drunk driver instantly killing the both of them. After the Police arrived on the scene, and had to do what they needed to do, they contacted Carlos. After he got the news, he went over to the Mansion to find Jessica. When he found her, he told her as she collapsed to the ground broken in tears.

**1 Week Later**

A Funeral was being held at the Mansion for Violet and Michael Winchester. Before the service started in the Courtyard, there was no sign of Jessica as Carlos started to look for her. He found one of her roommates as he walked up to her.

"Hey Jubilee, have you seen Jessica anywhere?" he asked.

Jubilee nodded.

"Yeah, I have, she's still in her room, she's not coming," Jubilee replied.

"What do you mean she's not coming? This is her Parents Funeral," he asked.

"She doesn't want to go come, simple as that. She doesn't want to say goodbye to them forever, I thought you could understand that," Jubilee replied.

Carlos sighed.

"Okay, thanks Jubilee," he thanked.

"Anytime Carlos," said Jubilee.

All of a sudden, Chris and Alice showed up as Carlos spotted them. He walked up to them giving them both a hug.

"Hey Carlos, how you hanging in there?" Chris asked.

"As well as I can be right now. Thank you for showing up, that means a lot to me," he replied.

"Well we're like family and so were Violet and Michael, so you're welcome," said Alice.

Chris looked around for Jessica, but she was nowhere to be seen as he looked back at Carlos.

"Where's Jessica?" Chris asked.

"She's still in her Dorm Room, she's not coming," he replied.

"She's skipping the Funeral?" Alice asked.

Carlos nodded.

"Yeah, she is," he replied.

"Let me go talk to her … do you know her room number?" Chris asked.

"All rooms have a list of names hanging on the doors, so everyone knows who's staying in which room," he replied.

"That works, I'll be right back," said Chris.

Chris walked away before anything else could be said and went inside the Mansion up the stairs and started checking out the list of the names. He searched for about five minutes until he found Jessica's. He gently knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"GO AWAY!" she shouted.

"Jessica, it's Chris, may I come in?" Chris asked.

Jessica softly sighed.

"Yeah, come on in," she replied.

Chris opened the door as he walked in and standing before him was a beautiful girl with blond hair, green eyes, and stood at five foot two. The minute he saw her, his jaw dropped wide open.

"That's impossible," Chris mentioned.

"What?" she asked.

"I saw you the way you are sixteen years ago," Chris replied.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Same looks, same name, and everything. You, I mean, she came and asked me for a job, and I … what's going on here?" Chris asked.

"You must've been dreaming," she replied.

"I wasn't … if I was, then Claire and K – Mart would still be alive. This happened sixteen years ago, so I was there," Chris replied.

"Sure, whatever you say," she said.

"You don't believe me?" Chris asked.

"You should go talk to Professor Munroe, she might be able to help you with your delusional problem," she replied.

"I know what I saw," said Chris.

"Right, sure you do," she said.

"So how come you're not attending the Funeral?" Chris asked.

"I've attended too many Funerals in the past sixteen years," she replied.

"Who all died?" Chris asked.

"When I was two, I attended three Funerals … a double Funeral for Claire and K – Mart, and a single Funeral for Alex Summers, someone that my mom knew for the time she was at this School. Throughout the years, I've attended Professor Xavier's, Grey's, Summers' Funeral as well. Do you remember my mother ever talking about her former classmates Ruth and Kate? I attended their Funerals too. Oh, and to finish it off, my Uncles Dean and Sam, now my mother and father," she replied.

"So how many Funerals is that?" Chris asked.

"Too many to count," she replied.

"More than me, I've only been to a Funeral for Claire and K – Mart," Chris mentioned.

"It's hard, isn't it? So are we done here?" she asked.

Chris nodded.

"I guess so," said Chris.

Chris walked out of her room and went back to the Courtyard. As soon as he was there, he walked up to Carlos with a sad look on his face.

"She's not coming, is she?" he asked.

Chris shook his head.

"No, she's not," Chris replied.

Carlos sighed.

"Alright, then perhaps we should get started," he said.

Carlos walked up to the front where the Podium was and began talking. A couple hours later, after the service was over and Reception ended, Jessica went out to the Courtyard and sat by the Headstones with the names of her Parents on them as she broken into tears.

"I miss you both so much," she cried.

All of a sudden, a Mutant looking like her mother walked into the Courtyard and saw Jessica.

"I miss you too love," said Mystique.

Jessica heard her mother's voice as she stood up and turned around to look behind her.

"Mom?" she questioned.

Mystique smirked.

"Yes honey?" Mystique asked.

"You're still alive?" she asked.

Mystique smirked.

"Yes I am, it's just your father that died, didn't Carlos tell you that?" Mystique asked.

Jessica shook her head.

"No, he told me the both of you died," she replied.

"It sounds like Carlos is trying to replace us," said Mystique.

"I have a question though mom … do you know if it's possible that a future self can come into the present? Chris told me that sixteen years ago, he met my future self," she asked.

Mystique smirked.

"Well of course dear, your future self would only come if you were in danger though," said Mystique.

"How was I in danger sixteen years ago? I was only two," she asked.

"I don't know sweetie but that's in the past," Mystique replied.

"Well okay," she said.

"Come on, you seem depressed, why don't we go out?" Mystique asked.

Jessica smiled.

"That sounds like a good idea," she replied.

"Good, come on," said Mystique.

Jessica walked out of the Courtyard with Mystique not knowing was her and both went out to the Limousine parked out front. As soon as they got in, Jessica saw Magneto, Toad, and Sabretooth, as she looked back at Mystique.

"Wait, you're really not my mother," she said.

Mystique changed back into her normal form.

"No, I'm not, I'm Mystique," she said.

"What the hell do you want with me?" she snapped.

"We're here to ruin your life. You see, what Chris thought he saw sixteen years ago was really Raven posing as how you look now. He promised her a job therefore she'll be working for him instead of you," Erik replied.

"And what will happen to me?" she asked.

"You'll be held captive," Erik replied.

"For how long?" she asked.

"However long it takes to have Raven ruin your life and have everyone on your side turn against you," Erik replied.

"What if I try to escape?" she questioned.

"Toad and Sabretooth will take care of you," Erik replied.

Jessica sighed.

"Fine, I'll cooperate," she said.

"Good," said Erik.

"Where to Boss?" The Limo Driver asked.

"The brotherhood headquarters," Erik replied.

Erik then looked at Mystique.

"You know what to do," said Erik.

Mystique shape shifted into Jessica and got out of the Limousine. Once she was out, it drove off and headed for the destination. Mystique walked towards the Mansion and soon after walked in as Carlos stopped her.

"Jessica, I was looking all over for you, where have you been?" he asked.

"Out in the Courtyard visiting the graves, why?" Mystique asked.

"I just wanted to know where you were, that's all," he replied.

"Oh okay, and by the way, have you seen Chris?" Mystique asked.

"Yeah, he was going to work, so if you really need to talk to him, you can find him there," he replied.

"Okay cool, do you mind if I borrow your car?" Mystique asked.

"Yeah go for it, but where's yours?" he asked.

"In the shop getting worked on," Mystique replied.

"Oh right, I forgot," he said.

Carlos took his keys out and gave them to her.

"Drive carefully," he said.

"Will do Carlos," said Mystique.

Mystique took the keys and walked out of the car, getting in and drove off to the Nightclub. As soon as she got there, she got out and headed inside and to Chris's office. She saw that his office door was closed as she knocked.

"You in there Chris?" Mystique asked.

"Yeah, come on in," Chris replied.

Mystique walked in, and closed the door behind her as she sat down and looked at him.

"I need a full time job, you promised me you would give me one," said Mystique.

"Yes, I did, and you're hired. When do you want to start?" Chris asked.

"How soon can I?" Mystique asked.

"How about tonight?" Chris offered.

Mystique smirked.

"Tonight it is," Mystique accepted.

"Alright, your uniform's in the Locker Room and your locker number is seven," said Chris.

"Sounds good to me," said Mystique.

Mystique walked out of the office and went outside as she pulled her cell phone out and called Erik.

"Erik, Chris hired Jessica, so the plan's now set in motion," said Mystique.

Erik smirked.

"Very good Raven, now come home until you have to start working," said Erik.

"Right away Erik," said Mystique.

Mystique ended the phone call as she got in the car and drove to the headquarters. As soon as she got there, she changed into her normal blue form and walked inside. Once she was in, Erik looked at her.

"Raven, Jessica's now your responsibility," said Erik.

"Why?" Mystique asked.

"Because I believe she needs a mother," Erik replied.

"What about a father?" Mystique asked.

"I'll take that role, and Mortimer and Victor can be her older brothers," Erik replied.

"I don't need any Parents or Siblings," she snapped.

Just then, her hair started turning black as well as her eyes, and began to levitate things off of the ground. Erik looked at her with a smirk.

"You're showing your power, that's something that can be useful. Join the brotherhood like you're great great grandfather did as well as your great grandfather," said Erik.

Jessica's power started to become very strong as things began to disintegrate.

"Um Boss?" Toad asked.

"Not now Toad," Erik replied.

"Boss?" Toad tried again.

Erik turned his attention to Toad and by the time he did, Toad and Sabretooth disintegrated as well as Mystique shortly after. Erik looked back at Jessica.

"Spare me Jessica, please," Erik begged.

"Why should I?" she snapped.

Before Erik could say anything, he disintegrated as his helmet dropped to the ground. Once the threat was gone, her eyes and hair turned back to their normal color. She then picked up the helmet, grabbed the car keys and walked out to the car. Once she got in, she drove back to the Mansion and once arriving, she got out and went inside. She walked upstairs and went to Ororo's office where there was a meeting being held with all of the Professors including those filling in. She gently knocked on the door and opened it slightly as she peeked her head in. Ororo stopped the meeting and looked at her.

"Yes Jessica?" Ororo asked.

"I have something you may want to see," she replied.

"Come on in," said Ororo.

Jessica walked in all the way and closed the door behind her. She walked up to the desk past the Professors and gently laid the helmet that was wrapped in cloth down.

"What is this?" Ororo asked.

"Just look," she replied.

Ororo carefully opened the cloth and saw the helmet. She then looked at her.

"How'd you get this from Magneto?" Ororo asked.

"I killed him along with three of his minions," she replied.

"Who went with you?" Ororo asked.

"No one, I killed all four of them myself," she replied.

"How?" Ororo asked.

"My power," she replied.

"Where are the bodies?" Ororo asked.

"Disintegrated," she replied.

"Impossible," said Ororo.

"What?" she asked.

"You're a class five Mutant at age eighteen," Ororo replied.

"Meaning what?" she asked.

"It means you're dangerous kid," Logan answered.

"Dangerous? So am I getting kicked out?" she questioned.

"We … I …" Ororo stuttered.

"You're graduated kid, you don't need to be taught anything else, congratulations," Logan replied.

"How soon do you want me out?" she asked.

"Do you have anywhere else to go?" Ororo asked.

"Well, I can either stay with Carlos or Chris," she replied.

"We'll give you until noon tomorrow to be packed and out. We're not doing this to be mean, it's just when a student reaches class five, there's nothing left for you here and you can be a threat to the students because they still don't know how to defend themselves," said Ororo.

"I get it, thank you for teaching me what I needed to know," she said.

"Before you go, just know that the Infirmary's always available to you," Ororo mentioned.

"Thank you Professor, I appreciate it," she smiled.

"You bet," said Ororo.

Jessica left the office and headed for her Dorm Room when Carlos approached her.

"Hey, you okay Jess?" he asked.

Jessica looked at him and nodded.

"Got an extra room?" she asked.

"Why? You getting expelled? What'd you do?" he asked.

"Graduated," she smiled.

"Wait, you're done at this school?" he asked.

Jessica nodded.

"Yes, I am," she replied.

"Congratulations kiddo," he smiled.

"Thanks Carlos," she thanked.

Just then, Jessica's cell phone rang as she pulled it out of her pocket and noticed it was Chris calling.

"Hold on, I need to grab this," she said.

"By all means," he said.

Jessica smiled as she answered her cell phone.

"Hey Chris," she answered.

"Hey sweetie, I need you to come into work by eight, would that work for you?" Chris asked.

"Um, sure … where am I working again?" she asked.

"You're working for me at my Nightclub," Chris replied.

"You hired me?" she asked.

"Yeah, you came in awhile ago and asked me for a job," Chris replied.

"No I didn't," she said.

"Yes you did," Chris debated.

"Let me call you back," she said.

"Okay," said Chris.

Jessica hung up and looked confused until she put the pieces together on what was going on.

"That bitch," she whispered.

Jessica then called Chris back as he answered.

"That was fast," said Chris.

"You remember how you told me earlier today that sixteen years ago; you met me at my eighteen year old stage? You met a girl named Mystique also known as Raven Darkholme. She's a shape shifter, which means I owe you an apology, so, I'm sorry," she apologized.

"It's okay, so do you want to work for me?" Chris asked.

"Can I work my own reasonable hours at ten dollars an hour?" she asked.

"Well, I'm not going to let you be a Stripper right now, but you'll get paid as much as them and the tips you make as a Waitress. The girls get paid fifteen dollars an hour but they only get to keep half of their tips of what they make a night, only because they make so much," Chris replied.

"That works for me," she said.

"Good, now be here fifteen minutes early and you'll find your uniform in the Women's Locker Room at locker seven, and please don't be late," said Chris.

"I'll be there," she said.

Jessica hung her phone up and looked at Carlos.

"I got to work tonight," she mentioned.

"What time and where?" he asked.

"I need to be there at seven forty – five to get ready and check in and working as a Cocktail Waitress at Chris' Nightclub," she replied.

"Really?" he asked.

Jessica nodded.

"Yeah, and I'm getting paid good money too. If I work full time which is forty hours a week, I can get paid up six hundred plus tips a week," she replied.

"Then if you want to live with me, and have a job, you'll be paying me rent," he mentioned.

"How much a month?" she asked.

"How about five hundred a month?" he questioned.

"What does that imply?" she asked.

"Everything, and if you have a guy staying overnight, it'll be twenty bucks a night. If you have a pet, six hundred a month. If you refuse to pay me rent, I'll kick you out," he replied.

"Fine, you have yourself a deal. What time is it?" she asked.

Carlos looked at his watch.

"It's already six – thirty, would you like help packing?" he asked.

Jessica nodded.

"Yeah, I do, and can you take things over to your place and I can take care of it when I get home in the morning?" she asked.

Carlos nodded.

"Absolutely Jessica," he replied.

"Thanks Carlos," she thanked.

"Anything for you," he smiled.

The both of them went into her room and began packing her things up. Before they knew it, it was already seven – thirty as Jessica loaded the last box in Carlos' car.

"Can you turn my key in? I can't be late," she asked.

"Yeah I can," he replied.

Jessica handed her Dorm Room key to him as she got in her car and drove off to go to work. Within ten minutes, she walked into the Nightclub and headed straight for the Locker Room to find her locker. Within five minutes, she was dressed as she walked into Chris' office. Chris heard the door open as he looked up and smiled at her.

"Right on time, you ready to start working?" Chris asked.

Jessica nodded.

"Yup, I am, now just as a Cocktail Waitress, right?" she asked.

Chris nodded.

"Yes," Chris replied.

"Okay, then I'm going to go start," she smiled.

"Good, go on kiddo," said Chris.

Jessica walked out of his office and began working. A couple hours passed and she was having fun except for the guys that came in drunk and harassed her. Being surrounded by humans, she wasn't allowed to use her powers in defense. Soon after, two people roughly around her age walked in and over to her as they both smiled.

"Are you Jessica Winchester?" the girl asked.

"It depends on who's asking," she replied.

"Sorry, my apology … I'm Kora and this is my boyfriend Alex … we knew your Parents and Carlos," she introduced.

Jessica smiled and looked at them both.

"Well, then you got the right person, I'm Jessica, so what can I do for the both of you?" she asked.

"You need to come with us Jessica," said Kora.

"Why?" she asked.

"Jessica, you're in danger. Someone has been tracking you and is waiting for the perfect opportunity to kill you," Alex replied.

Jessica turned her attention to Alex.

"What are you talking about? My Boss knows how to keep me safe here, so I'm fine where I'm at," she said.

Jessica looked at each other before they looked back at her.

"We have orders to protect you," said Kora.

"From whom?" she questioned.

"Dominic Toretto," Alex replied.

The minute Jessica heard the name; she slightly froze as she looked at Alex once again. It took her a minute to say something but when she did, she was still shocked.

"What do you mean Dominic Toretto? Do you two work for him?" she asked.

"We did say that we have orders from him, right?" Alex asked.

"Well yeah, but he's a Street Racing God, how'd you two get so lucky?" she asked.

"Can we go and talk about this on the way to his place?" Kora asked.

Alex and Jessica both nodded.

"Yeah, we can, good idea in fact," said Alex.

"Wait, I have to tell Chris," she mentioned.

"Alright, but make it quick," said Kora.

Jessica gave a nod of understanding as she made her way to Chris's office. As soon as she got there, she knocked on the door.

"Come in," said Chris.

Jessica walked in as she looked at him. She then took a deep breath before speaking.

"I have to leave Chris," she said.

"What? Why? It's not because of Carlos, is it?" Chris asked.

Jessica shook her head.

"No, it's because I'm apparently in danger," she replied.

"What? By whom?" Chris asked.

Jessica shrugged.

"I don't know but I have to go. I'll return when I can, I promise, that's if I can still have my job?" she questioned.

Chris heavily sighed.

"Jessica, I love you as a sister and as much as I hate to see you go, you'll always have a job here. Now please go before it's too late and give me and Carlos a call when you can," Chris replied.

Jessica slightly smiled as she gave Chris a hug.

"I will when I can, and I love you too Chris," she said.

Chris slightly embraced her as he then let go of her. Jessica pulled away as she then left his office without another word. She then went back over to Alex and Kora as she looked at them.

"Can we go now?" she asked.

Alex and Kora looked at each other and then looked at her.

"Yeah, we can go, let's just hope it's not too late," said Kora.

Alex nodded in agreement as the three of them walked out and got in their cars. Jessica drove a Mitsubishi Eclipse while Alex and Kora got into an '89 Supra. They led the way to Dominic's as Jessica followed, and within fifteen minutes, they arrived. As soon as they pulled up in front of the house, and got out of their cars, Dominic came outside.

"You two followed my orders, good," said Dominic.

The three of them walked up to him as Jessica had a hard time believing that she was in his presence.

"Dominic this is Jessica," Alex introduced.

Dominic extended his hand out to her.

"Nice to meet you Jessica," said Dominic.

Jessica shook his hand with a huge smile on her face.

"You too Dominic … my gosh, I can't believe I'm meeting you," she said.

"Big fan are you?" Dominic asked.

Jessica nodded.

"Yes, absolutely, you're like the Street Racing God," she replied.

Dominic let out a slight laugh.

"Well thank you hun, we should get inside incase there are any scouters," said Dominic.

Alex, Kora, and Jessica nodded as they followed Dominic inside. As soon as they were, Dominic's sister Mia came downstairs with a smile on her face.

"Well jeeze Dom, you didn't tell me you were having visitors," said Mia.

Dominic grinned.

"My apologies Mia, this is Alex, Kora, and Jessica," Dominic introduced.

Mia shook their hands.

"It's nice to meet you. So what brings you three here? Dom didn't recruit you to Street Race, did he?" Mia asked.

"No, he didn't. By the way Mia, how did we never know about you? We work for your brother," Alex asked.

"Good question, I don't know, but now you do," Mia replied.

Dominic looked at Mia.

"Is Brian upstairs?" Dominic asked.

"Yeah, but he's asleep," Mia replied.

"Get him up, we're having a meeting now," Dominic demanded.

"Alright Dom," said Mia.

Mia went upstairs as Dominic turned to look at the others.

"You three sit down on the couch now," Dominic demanded.

Without a word, the three of them did as they were told to do as Dominic went outside into the backyard to get the others.

"Jesse, Vince, Letty, in the living room, now," Dominic demanded.

Without a smart comment coming from them, they went inside and into the living room. Within seconds, Brian and Mia walked in as everyone was now there. Brian looked at Jessica and then back at Dominic.

"What's going on Dominic?" Brian asked.

"Before I tell you, I would like you all to meet Jessica … she's in trouble, and we need to help her," Dominic replied.

"What kind of trouble are we talking about?" Brian asked.

"She's being hunted, and we have a feeling it's by Damian Crawford," Dominic replied.

"You mean the fairly new Street Racer? What would he want her for?" Vince asked.

"We don't know, but when he has a chance, he's going to go in for it," Kora answered.

"Well what do you suggest we do? If she Street Races, so will he," Letty asked.

"Kora? Alex? You have any ideas?" Dominic asked.

"What if we have twin cars, put them both in the race, and at halfway, one drives off while the other one finishes, and hope Damian will follow the one that drives off? When they both stop, he will realize he made a mistake, and by the time he gets back, Jessica would be gone and to a safer spot," Alex suggested.

"If I leave, I'm never going to be able to come back, right?" she asked.

Dominic sighed.

"By the looks of it, that will be correct," Dominic replied.

"What about Carlos and Chris? Will I ever be able to see them again?" she questioned.

"As long as Damian's alive, no," Dominic replied.

"Please don't take me away from them … they're the only family I have left," she begged.

Brian looked at Jessica.

"Jessica, we're doing this to protect you … you can be killed if you don't get away from him," said Brian.

"I would invite my death … at least I would be with my Parents again," she mentioned.

"Well, we're not going to allow you to get killed … what kind of car do you drive?" Kora asked.

"I only have a Mitsubishi Eclipse, that's it," she replied.

Dominic looked at Brian.

"You have any ninety – one or ninety – sixes Supra Twin Turbos?" Dominic asked.

Brian smirked.

"Two of each, pick your poison," Brian replied.

"We'll take the ninety – sixes, and I'll be the driver … anything to protect Jessica," said Kora.

Alex kept his sight on Kora.

"I'm going with you," said Alex.

"No Alex, you're going to stay back and make sure Jessica's safe," said Kora.

"The others can take care of her … I'm not going to let you go. The last time you did something like this, you nearly got yourself killed," said Alex.

"FINE!" Kora snapped.

Dominic looked at everyone.

"Everyone stay here, Brian, Jessica, and I are going to go get the cars … so we'll be back as soon as we can," said Dominic.

Everyone nodded in understanding as Brian, Jessica, and Dominic walked out of the house.

The next morning, Brian, Dominic, and Jessica finally came home after working on the cars for most of the night. The three of them walked into the kitchen where they saw Mia, Kora, Alex, and another House Guest. Dominic looked at the Guest and then at Mia.

"Mia, who is this?" Dominic asked.

Before she could say anything, the Guest quickly interrupted.

"Dominic, my name's Jasper Kincade, and I'm here because Jessica's Guardian Carlos sent me," he introduced.

"How'd you find her?" Dominic asked.

"I was undercover at the Nightclub and I saw Kora and Alex walk in to find her. I didn't follow but apparently some people know who they work for and where you're located," Jasper replied.

Dominic looked at Jessica.

"Jessica, did you know about him?" Dominic asked.

"No I didn't. How do we know he doesn't work for Damian?" she asked.

"I don't work for him … I used to work for Umbrella Corporation, but after Carlos was expended, so was I. I just see myself as a Special Soldier now who has a lot of experience in Survival and Combat," Jasper explained.

"So if I called Carlos, he would say that you used to work with him?" she asked.

Jasper nodded without saying anything. Jessica looked at Dominic.

"Can I please call Carlos?" she asked.

Dominic sighed.

"Yeah you can, just make it quick, okay?" Dominic replied.

"Thank you," she thanked.

Jessica took her cell phone out and went upstairs to one of the rooms as she dialed Carlos's number and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Carlos, listen … I'm not going to be able to come home for a very long time. I don't know if Chris told you anything, but I'm in danger. I'm being hunted down by a Street Racer named Damian Crawford, and I have no idea why. I was going to ask you though … do you know someone by the name of Jasper Kincade?" she asked.

Before anything could be said by Carlos, a gun was heard in the background as she then heard the phone drop.

"Are you there Carlos?" she asked.

Jessica didn't get an answer from the person she was hoping, but from someone else.

"Oh I'm sorry, Carlos has been murdered," said Damian.

"Who is this?" she demanded.

"The person who's trying to kill you," Damian replied.

"Damian?" she questioned.

"Who else? You ready to die? Because the Street Race tonight will be the last one you're ever in," Damian replied.

Before she could say anything, she knew it was a good idea to hang up the phone as she did so. She couldn't believe Carlos was now dead as she broke into tears. She then walked out of the room and downstairs going into the kitchen. Everyone who was awake all hushed as they saw her in tears.

"Jessica, what happened?" Dominic asked.

"Damian," she cried.

With her saying only his name, everyone knew what that meant as Dominic looked at Kora and Alex.

"Do you want us to go make sure Chris is okay?" Kora asked.

"If Damian got to Carlos, then yes, it's only a matter of time before he gets to Chris," Dominic replied.

"Alright, we'll go do that, what about Jessica?" Alex asked.

"She'll stay with us here, we may need a new plan," Dominic replied.

"Sounds good," said Alex.

Kora and Alex cleared their plates as they then walked out to go make sure Chris was okay. As soon as they were gone, Jessica who was still in tears looked at Dominic.

"What's the plan?" she asked.

Dominic looked at her and then Jasper.

"If you really are a good guy, I have a job for you," said Dominic.

"Which is?" Jasper questioned.

"Well our original plan was to put twin cars into the race which we have ready to go. At halfway, one drives off while the other one finishes, and hope Damian will follow the one that drives off. If that succeeds, when he realizes he made a mistake by the time he gets back, Jessica will be gone and to a safer spot. Your job is to follow her once she finishes to make sure nobody trails her incase he has people working for him," Dominic explained.

"What will everyone else be doing?" Jasper questioned.

"Your buddies Alex and Kora will be the drivers that drive off. Brian and I will make sure no one stops her from leaving the racing site. Letty and Mia will make sure Damian follows the car that escapes. Jesse and Vince will be your back – ups if you need any incase you do see anyone trailing Jessica," Dominic answered.

"So when do we do this?" Jasper asked.

Dominic quickly glanced at Jessica before he looked back at Jasper.

"Tonight … a few of us need to get some sleep especially Jessica," Dominic replied.

"So do I have permission to go upstairs and go to bed?" she asked.

Dominic nodded.

"Yeah, you do, rest well kiddo," Dominic replied.

"Alright," she said.

Jessica went upstairs in the room she was using as she laid down. Brian went upstairs as well and laid down as Mia followed him. Dominic went over into the living room and laid on the couch, as Jasper, Letty, Jesse, and Vince stayed in the kitchen and chatted with each other. Later that day, Damian and Brian woke up as they walked into the kitchen where everyone still was. Kora and Alex entered the house and walked into the kitchen but with a serious look on their faces. Dominic noticed as he slightly frowned.

"What's up you two?" Dominic asked.

"Chris has been murdered," Kora softly replied.

"What do you mean murdered? By whom?" Dominic asked.

"We're thinking its Damian," Kora replied.

Dominic sighed as he looked at Jasper.

"You mind waking her up and telling her?" Dominic asked.

Jasper swallowed hard.

"I can do that," Jasper replied.

Jasper got up from the chair as he walked out of the kitchen and upstairs to the room where Jessica was still asleep. Without knocking, he entered and walked over to her, sitting on the edge of the bed. He then gently laid his hand on her arm.

"Jessica?" Jasper softly said.

Jessica ended up hearing him the first time as she woke up and looked at him.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Jessica, there's no easy way in saying this, but Chris was murdered," Jasper answered.

Jessica quickly sat up not believing she had just heard as she put it into question.

"What do you mean Chris was murdered? That's impossible … he would never go down that easy," she questioned.

"Jessica, I know you don't want to believe me, but he was. I guess Damian got to him before Kora and Alex could. I'm so sorry," said Jasper.

Jessica lost the two people in the same day that meant the world to her. She broke into tears as she laid back down. Jasper softly sighed as he laid down next to her, and picked her up gently into his arms. Jessica eventually fell asleep which was something he didn't mind as he just stayed put when he then fell asleep. They were both asleep for a few hours when they were woken up by Kora and Alex. Jasper got up from the bed after slowly pulling himself out from under her as he answered the door.

"Yes?" said Jasper.

"Jasper, it's time, and also let Jessica know too," Alex replied.

Jasper softly sighed.

"Alright Alex, thank you," Jasper thanked.

"You're welcome," said Alex.

Alex walked away with Kora as Jasper closed the door, and then looked at Jessica. He walked over to the bed and laid down propped up by one elbow and ran his free hand down her arm.

"Jessica, you need to get up," Jasper softly spoke.

All that could be heard from Jessica was moaning and groaning. Jasper leaned in and kissed her cheek gently.

"I know you don't want to get up but it's time," said Jasper.

"What's the point? Damian's already killed the two people I care about … I would rather be next," she said.

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"I can't live in a World without them. When my Parents died, Carlos and Chris were all that I had left. Now that they're gone, I have no one," she replied.

"That's not true, you have me," said Jasper.

"I hardly know you and you're not my type anyway," she commented.

Jasper sighed as the comment that she made hurt him a little bit.

"We'll see about that. Get up and get dressed, and I'll wait for you downstairs," said Jasper.

Jasper exited the room and went downstairs to join the rest of the group as Jessica sighed getting out of bed. Within minutes, she was ready as she went downstairs and walked into the kitchen. As soon as she did, Brian and Dominic looked at her.

"You ready to get the cars?" Dominic asked.

"Are you sure the plan's going to work?" she asked.

Dominic nodded.

"Yes it will … none of my plans have failed yet and I don't think they'll start to either," Dominic replied.

"I hope you're right," she said.

"Oh I know I am," said Dominic.

Dominic then looked at Kora and Alex.

"Are you two ready?" Dominic asked.

"Yes," Alex replied.

"Alright, then lets get going," Dominic demanded.

Brian, Dominic, Kora, Alex, and Jessica walked out the door, got into two separate cars and drove off. Mia, Letty, Vince, Jesse, and Jasper all looked at each other.

"Should we go over our part of the plan again?" Mia asked.

"That might be a good idea Mia," Letty replied.

"Okay, now listen up because I'm only going to say this once. Letty and I will make sure Damian follows the car that escapes. Jasper, your job is to follow Jessica once she finishes to make sure nobody trails her incase Damian has people working for him. Jesse and Vince, you will be back – ups and be there incase anyone's seen trailing her," Mia went over the plan.

Vince quickly looked at clock.

"Well, it's already close to seven, we should probably go to help set up and all," said Vince.

Everyone nodded in agreement as they all got up and went upstairs to grab what they needed. Once they there done, they went back downstairs and walked out the door to their cars. They all got in to their own and drove off to the place where they were meeting to Street Race. As soon as they got there, they were greeted by their friends as Damian then walked up to them.

"Where's the girl that you all took under your wing?" Damian asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Mia snapped.

"I'm interested in racing her … so where is she?" Damian asked.

"She'll be here … she's with my brother and Brian right now," Mia replied.

"Good," said Damian.

Damian then walked off to go to his car as Dominic, Brian, Jessica, Alex, and Kora pulled in. Once they were parked, they all walked over to the rest of the group.

"Damian's here," said Mia.

"Alright, I'll make sure the ones out of us are racing, get in the first race but the minute we do take off, make sure you're in place to follow Jessica," said Dominic.

"You got it bro," Mia slightly smiled.

Dominic made sure things were set in place for them to start the Street Racing.

"WE'RE STARTING … PLACE YOUR BETS AND DRIVERS, LINE UP!" Dominic shouted.

The Drivers that were starting in the first round put five thousand in each. Everyone got in their cars as Jessica, Damian, Mia, Letty, Kora, and Alex pulled up to the starting line. Dominic walked out in the middle of the starting line as he looked at all of the Racers.

"YOU KNOW THE ROUTINE! THE STREETS HAVE BEEN BLOCKED OFF SO THE RACE COURSE WILL BE EASY TO FOLLOW. DRIVERS READY?" Dominic shouted.

Dominic went over to the side to get out of the way as all of the Drivers nodded.

"GO!" Dominic yelled.

All of the cars took off as Jessica got ahead of the others with Damian pulling up beside her. Before long, they tried running each other off the road as the people behind them watched. Mia grabbed her radio to talk to Dominic.

"Dominic, I don't think it's going to go according to plan … Damian and Jessica are trying to run each other off the road, Kora and Alex are having the worst time trying to pass them," said Mia.

"Thanks Mia, I'll talk to Jessica," Dominic thanked.

Dominic then radioed Jessica.

"Jess, do you read me?" Dominic wondered.

"What do you want Dom?" she asked.

"Quit messing around and stick to the plan," Dominic snapped.

"I have my perfect shot to get rid him, and I'm taking it," she replied.

"Please use your head Jessica, you could get yourself killed," said Dominic.

"I have a right to kill him … he killed Carlos and Chris," she said.

Jessica then turned her radio off and continued to try and run Damian off the road. After awhile, she succeeded as she pulled over as well as everyone else and got out of the car with a gun in her hand. She walked over to his car, pulling him out and throwing him against the tree that his car ran into. As soon as he fell, she put the gun to his head.

"Please don't shoot," Damian begged.

"Give me one good reason not to," she said with anger.

"It won't bring Carlos or Chris back," said Damian.

"No, but it's a start on getting my revenge," she snapped.

Jessica then cocked the gun.

"Any last words before you die?" she asked.

Jessica kept the gun pointed at him.

"JESSICA! DON'T SHOOT HIM!" Alex yelled.

Jessica glanced behind her and saw Alex.

"STAY OUT OF THIS ALEX!" she yelled.

Alex and Kora ran up to her.

"Jessica, if you shoot and kill him, we will have no choice but to turn you in," Kora mentioned.

"What about Damian? He killed Carlos and Chris! Do you think I'm just going to let him go?" she snapped.

"Jessica, listen to me, you let him live, and he'll go to jail for life. You kill him, you will most likely go to jail for life … which one is it?" Kora asked.

Jessica lowered the gun as Alex took it from her, opening the Chamber and taking the bullets out. Damian sighed with relief but stayed where he was. Mia and Letty ran over to Jessica taking her from Kora.

"We'll take her back," said Mia.

Kora slightly smiled.

"Thanks Mia … Alex and I will take care of Damian, so be sure to tell your brother that," said Kora.

Mia gave Kora a slight nod of understanding and escorted Jessica to the car to take her back. Once they were in the car and drove off, Kora and Alex turned their attention to Damian.

"You two aren't going to kill me, are you?" Damian asked.

"Tempting but no. What we want to know is why you killed Carlos and Chris, mind explaining that to us?" Alex asked.

"I don't have to answer that question," said Damian.

"Are you only cooperative when you have a gun to your head?" Alex asked.

"I'm not afraid of you or the girl," Damian replied.

Alex took the gun that had no bullets and pointed it at Damian's head.

"I'll shoot if I have to," said Alex.

"You wouldn't do that," said Damian.

Alex then cocked the gun.

"Want to try that again?" Alex asked.

Damian kept his sight on him.

"Carlos and Chris both deserved to die, and so does Jessica, I was planning on killing her tonight while everyone of were away from her, obviously that didn't happen," Damian replied.

"Why did they deserve to die?" Alex questioned.

"Carlos and Chris were part of the responsibility of the Virus breakout in Raccoon City, Colorado … that just so happened to take everyone I loved," Damian replied.

Alex shook his head.

"To what I heard, they were trying to find a way to stop it from spreading … they were the good guys even though they had to kill people in the process," said Alex.

"How do you know?" Damian asked.

"I actually talked to her about them and I know when someone's lying … she was telling me the truth," Alex replied.

"Yeah right," said Damian.

Alex then punched him.

"I don't like you Damian, so if I were you, I would leave and never come back. If you do return, I or Jasper, won't hesitate to kill you let alone Dominic, Brian, Vince, and Jesse won't hesitate either," Alex warned.

"That's what you all think until you have to face the choice of having to kill me," Damian commented.

"Right, well good luck in trying to get out of here because you'll have to call yourself an ambulance if you need one, and you should do that before Jessica comes back as soon as she has the chance," said Alex.

After Alex said what he did, he walked back to the car along with Kora. Once they got in, they drove off to go meet up with the others back at the starting line leaving Damian. They arrived at the starting line as they got out of their car and saw almost everyone but Dominic, Brian, and Jessica. They walked up to the group.

"Where's Jessica?" Alex asked.

"In a meeting with Dominic and Brian," Mia replied.

"Jessica in trouble by your brother?" Kora asked.

Mia nodded.

"Yeah, when people don't stick to the plan, they often get in trouble and most likely kicked off the team that we have going as well as being banned from Street Racing," Mia replied.

"Do you think that's going to happen to Jessica?" Alex asked.

"It's hard to say," Mia answered.

A couple minutes later, Dominic, Brian, and Jessica rejoined the group.

"Everyone go back to the house, and I'll be there as soon as the Race is shut down completely," said Dominic.

Without anyone putting anything into question, they did as they were told as they got in their cars and drove off to go back to the house. Dominic got everyone to cooperate to shut down the Street Race as they all got in their cars and drove off. As soon as everyone was gone, Dominic got in his car and drove off to go back to the house.

Damian struggled to get up but managed to get in his car even though it was close to being totaled. He left the site and went to the hideout. He drove into the garage parking his car and then got out, going inside the Mansion. He went to the room where his Boss Jackson Meaglton was, quietly entering as he looked at him.

"Jackson, I tried to follow through with my orders but Jessica's surrounded by people who have taken her under their wing," said Damian.

Jackson glared at him.

"Damian, what did I say about coming back here empty handed?" Jackson asked.

"That I would be punished or killed for it, depending on how you were feeling," Damian replied.

"Exactly," said Jackson.

Jackson then snapped his fingers as one of the people in the room brought him a Case. He gently took the Case, as he opened it revealing a whip.

"Rex, Seth, take a hold of Damian, turn him around, and lift his shirt," Jackson commanded.

Rex and Seth gave a nod of understanding as they quickly grabbed Damian and followed their orders. Jackson then got up and took the whip out of the Case and walked over to Damian. He then began whipping him as Damian winced in pain. After several lashes, Rex and Seth let him go as he dropped to the floor in agony and then looked up at Jackson.

"What are your orders now sir?" Damian asked.

"Kidnap the girl and bring her to me … if you fail this time, you will be killed," Jackson replied.

Damian gave a nod of understanding.

"Yes sir. Do I have permission to go?" Damian asked.

"Yeah, you do, go get yourself cleaned up," Jackson replied.

Damian slowly got up without another word and walked out of the room.

Dominic was in the kitchen with Jessica, talking. There was a lot of tension and it was one thing that she didn't respond to well at all. He then looked at her.

"So why didn't you stick to the original plan?" Dominic asked.

"Do you have any idea of how much I want him dead?" she asked.

"I do but we had everything planned out so we could get you to safety and we could take care of it, but you blew it … Damian's not going to stop until you're dead and we'll most likely not be able to protect you all the time," Dominic replied.

"I'll kill him first before he has a chance," she said.

"If you seek revenge, you can't stay here," said Dominic.

"Why not?" she asked.

"We're Street Racers, not people wanting revenge. I knew about you because of Kora and Alex, and I wanted to help you with your situation since I know how Damian is, but it's perfectly clear that you don't want any help, am I right?" Dominic asked.

"You are now because I'm going after him for blood and I don't want anyone getting in my way," she replied.

Dominic then thought for a minute.

"Okay, fair enough … get out of this house, I'm not going to let you put anyone in danger due to your stupidity," said Dominic.

Dominic then walked out of the kitchen and into the living room with everyone else. Jessica let out a sigh as she walked out of the kitchen and went upstairs hoping to be unnoticed since she wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone. After she went into the room she was staying in to pack her things up, there was a knock on the door.

"GO AWAY! NOT INTERESTED IN TALKING TO ANY OF YOU!" she yelled.

Jasper ignored the comment and walked into the room as he looked at her.

"Why?" Jasper asked.

Jessica stopped packing but didn't look at him. She then let out an irritated sigh.

"Especially you Jasper because I really don't like you," she replied.

"Is it too much to care about you?" Jasper asked.

Jessica turned around and looked at him.

"Yes, it is too much Jasper because when someone gets close to me, they get murdered. Do you want that to happen to you?" she asked.

"Jessica, I can take care of myself … for once, let someone be a friend to you," Jasper replied.

Jessica shook her head.

"Please don't do this to me Jasper," she begged.

"Why not?" Jasper asked.

"Look, you're one of them, so back the hell away from me," she replied.

"You know what your problem is?" Jasper asked.

"LIKE YOU KNOW?" she snapped.

"Yeah, I do … your problem is because of all of this bad crap that's going on, you don't realize that for once, someone wants to be your friend…" Jasper answered.

Jessica then cut him off.

"You don't know the first thing about being someone's friend like the rest of the group," she interrupted.

"I don't want to be just your friend," said Jasper.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU WANT!" she snapped.

"Neither do you. Maybe you're just too scared that someone might actually want to be with you," Jasper argued.

"AND WHY WOULD THAT SCARE ME?" she snapped again.

"Because that would put a life in danger … as much as I hate the idea of that, you can't hide behind that excuse forever. No, you know the real reason why you're scared? It's because you want to be with me too," Jasper argued again.

Jessica scoffed.

"Have you ever lost family?" she questioned.

"Every single person including Relatives … what's your point?" Jasper answered.

Jessica thought for a moment.

"I don't remember," she replied.


End file.
